


Mutual Gratification

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Merinthophilia, Mixoscopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is their special night and they're going to enjoy themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Gratification

Title: Mutual Gratification  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Tenzou x Kakashi x Iruka  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Tonight is their special night and they're going to enjoy themselves

Kinks: Written for the Letter M  
Manuxorate: male using his hand to masturbate  
Martymachlia: group sex  
Masochism  
Massage  
Mastigothymia: flagellation  
Masturbation  
Medolalia: talking about the penis  
Merinthophilia: arousal from being bound  
Mixoscopia: orgasm dependent on watching others have sex

Kakashi smiles at his lovers as he enters the room, he is late but only just, and he preens under their praise. Tonight is their special night and there is no way that he will ever be late to something so important. He slowly strips off as they watch, leaving his mask until last to draw out the suspense. They might be lovers, but Kakashi has been hiding his face since he was old enough to walk and old habits die hard. He is still gratified by their hitched breath and compliments. Standing there stark naked, he slowly turns so that they can admire his physique and be reassured that he has no injuries.

Tenzou admires Kakashi’s pale form as he slowly rises to his feet to begin his own strip show; Iruka is already naked as he is the ‘star’ of tonight’s entertainment. This has become their little ritual, their way of knowing that they are all fit and well before they indulge themselves. When he is finally naked, he crooks his finger at Iruka who saunters over to the whipping frame and allows himself to be strapped in. In Tenzou’s opinion there is nothing sexier than a naked man chained up and eagerly awaiting his punishment, unless of course it is a naked man chained up and already punished.

Iruka writhes within his restraints. The fur-lined leather feels divine against his skin and he struggles just to feel it caress him. Crouching in front of him and conversing in whispers are his lovers, catching the odd word or two, he comes to the conclusion that they are talking about his erection and what they will do to it. It is currently nearly purple and freely leaking, advertising his intense arousal to them both and they have barely started. Just knowing that they are looking at his dick and discussing it sends shivers down Iruka’s spine; although he wishes that they would stop talking about it and actually start touching it.

Kakashi listens attentively to Tenzou’s suggestions as to what they should do about Iruka and his erection. Tenzou is advocating the use of a cock-ring, whereas Kakashi would prefer to suck Iruka off and allow him to become hard again as his body dictates. They argue in low whispers until at last Kakashi convinces Tenzou that one early orgasm won’t spoil the evenings’ entertainment. Kakashi scoots forwards on his knees as Tenzou moves away to prepare for the next round. The copy-nin reaches out with his pale hand and grasps his bound lovers’ erection, pumping it slowly as he lowers his head.

Hearing a choked cough, Tenzou turns around to see Kakashi kneeling on the floor in front of Iruka with a face-full of cum. Obviously their lover had been more turned on then they had realised if he came before Kakashi had even had a chance to suck him off. His senpai would be so disappointed at having his treat denied after arguing about it for so long. Smirking to himself, he reaches into his toy-box and draws out his latest favourite. A wrapped leather whip with a short braided tail, dyed blood red. Turning, he glances again at the tableau his lovers’ present and strides forward.

Iruka watches helplessly as Tenzou grabs Kakashi by the hair, hauling him to his feet, only to then kick the back of his knees sending him crashing back down. He watches as the whip descends and cracks across the pale back, leaving a vivid red welt. He can see the muscles tensing and relaxing in Tenzou’s arms and see them rippling down Kakashi’s back, it’s an incredibly erotic sight even if he doesn’t understand why he isn’t the victim – after all, he’s the one who’s tied up. He listens to the vitriol that pours from the ANBU’s mouth, and to the pleading, interspersed with moans and gasps, that flow from the copy-nin.

He can hear Tenzou berating him for spilling Iruka’s seed after pleading for so long to be allowed to drink it, the man is cracking his whip to emphasise his points and Kakashi is a quivering pile of pain, and loving it. His cock is so incredibly hard and he wishes that Tenzou would let him jerk himself off in time with the thrashing. He tries to enunciate his wishes, but his throat is too thick from crying to be easily understood. Eventually, the pain stops and Kakashi turns his head to look up at his lovers. Iruka is hard again and thrusting into the air, still restrained, and Tenzou is watching avidly.

It is so incredibly sexy watching the teacher thrusting his hips in the air, desperate for friction. Smirking, he glances down at Kakashi to see the pale man also staring at Iruka and slowly jerking himself in time with the teacher’s movements. Reaching down, he runs his fingers through Kakashi’s sweat-soaked hair and then kisses him passionately when the man looks up. Tenzou can hear Iruka moaning at the sight of his lovers locked in a fervent embrace. Listening to Iruka’s desperate pleas and tussling with Kakashi’s agile tongue, Tenzou is hit by an evil idea.

His lovers are up to something, Iruka can tell. They are whispering together again and there are devious smirks on both faces. Suddenly, they both look up at him and smile. Before he knows what is happening, Kakashi has turned around and dropped his head to the ground, pushing his ass up into the air and Tenzou is reaching forwards with glistening fingers. Iruka can’t believe it, tonight is supposed to be all about him but his lovers are clearly going to engage in sexual activity right in front of him – and he won’t be able to participate at all. This is the worst torture that either man has ever come up with.

A gasp escapes his throat as Tenzou pushes slowly into him. He can hear Iruka panting and cursing from above him and he aims a grin up at the bound man, before a lusty groan escapes him as Tenzou bumps his prostate. From the feel of things, Tenzou is putting on a show for Iruka, pulling all the way out and pulling his cheeks apart to expose his stretched opening. Strong fingers are massaging his ass and hips as his former subordinate thrusts all the way in and then grinds against him, rotating his hips and making Kakashi think that the man is drilling his way further in. 

The red welts marring the pale back beneath him draw Tenzou’s attention as he slowly teases both Iruka and Kakashi with his slow, languid thrusts. He is making sure that the bound academy sensei has a good view of everything that he is doing to the copy-nin, and judging by the strangled sounds that both men are making, they are both enjoying themselves immensely. Tenzou draws back slowly until his cock pops free, he takes it in hand and slowly, lovingly, rubs around Kakashi’s stretched anus, allowing only the very tip to dip briefly back into the tight heat.

Watching Tenzou slowly run his leaking erection around Kakashi’s entrance is so incredibly hot, half of Iruka wishes that he is in Kakashi’s place and the other half that he is in Tenzou’s. Abruptly, Tenzou leans down to whisper something in Kakashi’s ear and then they are both moving, hopefully it means that one of them will start paying him some attention. No such luck. Tenzou is now lying flat on his back, staring right into Iruka’s eyes as Kakashi straddles him, also facing Iruka. Then he watches the copy-nin lean back slightly and slowly sink down to impale himself.

Kakashi is in heaven, even though the angle is difficult to maintain, the look of pure lust on Iruka’s face makes it worthwhile. He braces himself with his hands and feet and thrusts with his hips, riding Tenzou and listening to the moans of enjoyment from his two favourite people. Iruka’s cock is visibly throbbing and the teacher is still thrusting against the air, as if pretending that it was him who was buried deep inside Kakashi and not Tenzou. Kakashi wonders if it is really possible to come without any physical stimulation at all, Tenzou seems to think that it is possible, but Kakashi won’t believe it until he sees it.

Tenzou knows that he won’t last much longer. Between Kakashi’s tight heat and the lustful expression on Iruka’s face he is already on the edge. With a quiet moan, he thrusts his hips up and ejaculates deep inside his pale lover, who groans at the sensation. Lying there gasping, he watches as Kakashi slowly raises a hand to his own erection and starts pumping it. It doesn’t take long before he too is moaning his release and Tenzou’s breath catches in his throat as Kakashi’s spasming body squeezes his softening organ. As the copy-nin slumps back Tenzou looks at Iruka’s pulsing erection and smirks.

Iruka is so close he can almost taste it. Watching Tenzou and Kakashi both reach their release after teasing him for so long has set him right on the edge, all it will take is one little touch and he will burst. Yet it doesn’t appear as if either one of his lovers will help him out. Then, as he stares, Tenzou’s essence starts to leak out of Kakashi’s body, pooling on the ANBU’s balls and Iruka feels the coil snap and suddenly, shockingly, he is cumming. Cumming without any direct stimulation, he thrusts his hips one last time and smirks as he sees identical stunned expressions on his lovers’ faces. That will teach them to enjoy each other and not include him.


End file.
